


Kampung Halaman

by kaorihikari



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Secret Valentine, Taiga as very small cameo, as in this fic is for Secret Valentine fic, just wife and husband being lovey dovey
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Dia sudah melupakan kampung halamannya. Dulu dia mengaggung-agungkannya. Keinginan terdalamnya adalah untuk pulang ke rumah yang memberikan kehangatan dan kenangan yang manis.Namun, dia tak memerlukannya lagi. Dia sudah menemukan rumah yang memberikan dirinya kehangatan dan kenangan manis di masa sekarang.-Dalam suatu hubungan, perasaan cinta ada dari kedua belah pihak. Seberapapun kikuknya dia, Souichirou menunjukkan bahwa dia sungguh menyayangi Caster.#FGOSecretValentine2021
Relationships: Kuzuki Souichirou/Medea | Kuzuki Souichirou/Caster
Comments: 1





	Kampung Halaman

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Valentine untuk Barosquee! Gak duga ketemu shipper pair ini, jarang kao liat wkwk. Semoga suka.

Jika melihat kembali pada semasa hidupnya, akankah dia bisa membayangkan kehidupan keduanya menjadi seperti ini?

“Caster, hari ini akan ada rapat para guru yang akan berlangsung sampai larut malam. Kau tidak perlu memasak makan malam.”

Ekspresinya datar tanpa ada secorak emosi di dalamnya. Matanya tajam, tetapi tak fokus terhadap apapun. Suaranya yang dalam tak memberikan intonasi apapun.

Jika ini adalah dirinya semasa muda, pria seperti itu takkan pernah tertangkap ke dalam pandangannya. Mungkin diri kecilnya akan memiliki keinginan untuk menyembuhkannya, karena seorang manusia seharusnya tidaklah sehampa itu.

Hampa, ya, diri kecilnya akan mengira pria ini hampa. Namun, dia yang sekarang tahu itu sama sekali tidak benar.

“Ahh, kalau begitu tolong tunggu sebentar, Souichirou-sama. Setidaknya perbolehkan aku untuk membuat bekal makan malam juga,” ucapnya dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya sudah bergerak untuk mengepal nasi porsi kedua.

“Baiklah,” jawab lawan bicaranya dengan singkat.

Keheningan menyapa alur pembicaraan mereka. Hal ini adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. Souichirou duduk dengan manis pada kursi yang ada di dapur, memerhatikan setiap gerakan Caster tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Caster, merasakan pandangan intens Souichirou. Dalam benaknya dia tahu itu hanyalah salah satu kebiasaan dari Master-nya, sesuatu yang membekas dari masa lalunya, tetapi ditatap dengan dalam oleh orang yang dirimu cintai tetap akan membuat kakimu meleleh.

Menjadi fokus satu-satunya bagaikan di dunia ini hanya ada dirimu di matanya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang takkan pernah dia duga bisa dia rasakan.

Jika itu menjadi orang yang memfokuskan cintanya kepada seseorang, dia pernah merasakannya. Dewa-dewa keji tanpa hati mengubah inti sarinya tanpa izin, membuatnya mabuk kepayang kepada seseorang yang bahkan bukan tipenya. Perasaannya tak pernah terbalas, hanya sebuah ketakutan dan keterpaksaan diberikan kepadanya atas rasa cinta sepihaknya.

Ah, tidak, bagaimana ini. Dia tak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Souichirou-sama akan kebingungan melihat ekspresinya, padahal dia sedang mengipasi ikan bakar. Dia harus segera menurunkan bibirnya…

“Caster, kau semakin ahli memasak makanan Jepang sekarang.”

“Fueh?! Ah, iya, untuk Souichiro-sama, aku akan memasak apapun, dari negara apapun.”

“Hmm, begitu ya.”

Dia mengatakan itu, tetapi jujur awal dia belajar masakan Jepang, hal itu sangat sulit. Tidak seperti masakan di kampung halamannya, masakan Jepang (atau moderen?) fokus kepada instruksi detail dengan langkah-langkah yang harus diikuti, jika tidak, entah ikan ini akan amis atau terasa kasat di lidah.

Namun, semuanya sepadan jika dia bisa dipuji oleh Souichirou-sama. Ahh, hari ini dia akan menangkap si anak muda yang pandai memasak itu dan memeras semua pengetahuannya soal masakan Jepang. Bisa bertemu dengan Saber yang manis juga merupakan nilai tambah yang bagus.

“Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang, Caster.”

“Iya, Souichiro-sama. Hati-hati di jalan.”

Melambai dari pintu kuil, Caster tak berhenti menggerakkan tangannya biarpun Souichirou tak sekalipun berbalik ke arahnya. Melihatnya membawa bekal buatannya dengan hati-hati sudah cukup untuk Caster.

Sekarang, waktunya dia memarahi Assassin pemalas yang menjadi pengangguran di depan gerbang kuil.

* * *

Matanya bergerak membaca brosur-brosur yang tersusun dengan rapi di atas meja kerjanya, tak ada satu rincianpun yang luput dari matanya.

Kebanyakan rekan kerjanya sudah pulang, tak sabar minum-minum bersama setelah lembur yang melelahkan. Dia menolaknya, alkohol bukanlah sesuatu yang dia nikmati jika tidak diperlukan dalam pekerjaannya.

Hanya Guru Bahasa Inggris, Taiga Fujimura, tertinggal bersamanya. Sikapnya yang ceria menyelubungi keketatannya dalam memeriksa perkembangan belajar murid-muridnya. Wanita itu menghela nafas setelah selesai memasukan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya ke tempatnya.

“Wah, Kuzuki-sensei belum pulang? Biasanya kamu yang selalu tepat waktu beranjak pulang saat semua urusan sudah selesai.”

“Ya, masih ada yang ingin aku pikirkan sebelum aku pulang.”

“Hmm, boleh aku ikut melihatnya? Oh, ini brosur-brosur soal perumahan ya? Kuzuki-sensei mau pindah dari kuil?”

“Ya, aku pikir sudah waktunya untuk kami memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri.”

Perkataannya membuat Taiga berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak, “kami? Oh, oooh, jadi gosip soal Kuzuki-sensei mempunyai pasangan itu benar? Selamat! Rumah seperti apa yang kalian inginkan? Kalau mau efisien memang lebih baik rumah yang dekat dengan sekolah, tetapi rumah di ujung pantai dan gunung juga terdengar romantis~”

“Jarak tidak masalah, hanya saja aku tidak tau yang mana yang akan membuatnya bisa merasa nyaman.”

“Ehehe, jarang sekali aku melihat Kuzuki-sensei diam kebingungan. Baiklah, untuk Kuzuki-sensei yang memikirkan pasangannya dengan mesra, Fujimura-sensei juga akan membantumu!”

* * *

Saat Souichirou-sama menanyakan kepadanya apakah dia bisa menggunakan sihir teleportasi, dia menjawab dengan semangat bahwa dia bahkan bisa mengantarkan Souichirou-sama ke bulan, jika dia menginginkannya.

Caster tak tahu kenapa dia menanyakannya, Souichirou-sama jarang—hampir tidak pernah bertanya perihal keahlian sihirnya. Semua Benda Sihir dan Artifak yang dimiliki oleh Souichirou adalah hadiah sepihak dari Caster.

Dia tak tahu kenapa Souichiro-sama meminta untuk mengemas barang-barang mereka dan kemana dia mengantarnya, tetapi dia percaya apapun yang dilakukan suaminya, itu adalah untuk kebaikan mereka.

Dia tak tahu kenapa mereka pergi menggunakan pesawat, Souichirou-sama tak mengatakan kemana tujuan mereka. Namun, ke dasar jurang neraka pun dia akan menemaninya.

Biar begitu, Caster yakin Souichirou-sama takkan membawanya ke lubang neraka. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu. Ah, iya, terakhir kali dia naik pesawat, Souichiro-sama membawanya untuk menikah dan berbulan madu di Hawaii.

Dia tersenyum, mengelus cincin dengan permata yang menghias jarinya. Kalau dia tidak di hadapan Souichirou-sama, dia sudah terkekeh tanpa henti, meluapkan kebahagiannya dari melihat lingkar janji di tangannya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, dia masih tak tahu di mana dia berada.

Saat Souichirou-sama menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya tanpa ragu ke suatu tempat, sesuatu menggaruk-garuk hatinya, bagaikan ingin memberitahukannya sesuatu.

Saat mereka sampai ke pantai, tangannya gemetar mencium aroma asin dan segar dari air laut. Tangannya yang dingin dipegang erat oleh Souichirou-sama, memberikan kehangatan dan menghentikan gemetarnya.

“Souichirou-sama… ini… kenapa? Aku…”

“Rumah yang ada di tebing itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita. Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini. Aku bisa mencari kerja di sini, tetapi karena sahabat-sahabatmu ada di Jepang, kita bisa menggunakan sihirmu untuk pulang pergi dari sini saat perlu.”

Sebuah rumah beratap merah tampak berdiri kokoh di atas tebing yang kuat. Rumah itu sendiri di atas sana, tetapi tampak nyaman ditinggali. Sebuah rumah impian yang biasa ada di dalam klise romansa.

Namun, bukan itu fokusnya.

Matanya berair, dia berusaha mengedip untuk menghilangkannya, tetapi itu malah membuatnya menetes. Dia pikir dia sudah meninggalkan masa lalunya, dia pikir dia tak lagi akan bertahan dengan kenangan-kenangannya semasa dia hidup.

Namun, mencium aroma laut yang nostalgik, melihat hempasan biru yang megah, tak berubah dan di waktu yang sama berbeda dari kenangannya, membuat hatinya melimpah dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

“Ribuan tahun, dan _Okeanos_ tetap tak berubah… hahaha…”

Dan di saat itulah dia mengingat, ketika perang Cawan Suci berlangsung, pada waktu dia pertama kali melakukan transfer mana dengan Master-nya. Masternya pasti melihat masa lalunya.

…dan permohonan terdalamnya.

Pulang, keinginannya kepada Cawan Suci adalah agar dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Tempat yang dalam kenangannya adalah sebuah kehangatan dan kelembutan, tanpa ada pengkhianatan maupun kobaran api cinta yang membara.

Ketika Cawan Suci tak ada lagi, dia berpikir Souichirou-sama adalah rumah barunya. Dia tak bohong, dia sungguh berpikir Souichirou-sama adalah tempat berpulang satu-satunya dan yang paling dia inginkan.

Dia tak pernah berpikir untuk ke kampung halamannya di masa moderen. Dia sudah melupakannya.

Dia pikir dia sudah melupakannya.

“Souichirou-sama… bagaimana ini… hatiku, jantungku rasanya akan meledak.”

Berada di kampung halamannya bersama dengan orang yang dia anggap rumah, dan mereka memang akan tinggal di sini bersama. Bagaimana hatinya tidak akan meledak?

“Itu hal yang buruk, kita harus segera mengobatinya.”

Souichirou-sama mendorong pundaknya dengan lembut dan membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat di dadanya. Pelukan yang hangat mengitari tubuhnya. Caster sudah tak tahan lagi.

Air mata berlinang tanpa henti, bukan disebabkan karena kesedihan, tetapi kebahagian yang melambung tinggi, tak tahu kapan bisa turun ke daratan.

“Souichirou-sama, aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu!” ucapnya, rasanya kata-kata itu tak cukup untuk menunjukkan seluruh perasaannya kepada Souichirou.

“Aku juga, Medea.”

Hatinya bergetar mendengar nama aslinya disebutkan oleh orang tersayangnya. Pria yang dia cintai masih sulit mengekspresikan emosi, dia belum pernah mendengar perkataan cintanya dibalas balik oleh suaminya.

Namun, tindakannya melebihi kata cinta apapun yang bisa diutarakan.

**Author's Note:**

> Seru juga menulis soal pair yang sudah resmi di cerita. Beberapa kejadian diambil dari Carnival Phantasm, dan VN FSN yang versi r18. Tempat tinggal baru mereka ada di belahan pantai Georgia, jadi luar biasa jauh dari Jepang.
> 
> Kuzuki rajin kerja lembur untuk menabung uang agar bisa membeli rumah impian untuk Caster. Namun, dia kesulitan memilihnya karena dia hanya memikirkan tempat yang efektif untuknya bekerja. Opini Taiga membantunya memilih rumah yang dia usahakan sempurna untuk Caster. Dia mencari tahu soal sejarah Medea agar dia tak salah memilih tempatnya.


End file.
